


Never Have I Ever

by searwrites (sears)



Category: Free!
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Underage Drinking, first time drunk, nitori being adorable and rin being hopeless, samezuka crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sears/pseuds/searwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon prompt on tumblr of: "Rin taking Ai out to get drunk for the first time, and then drunken makeouts."</p><p>so, more older/college au, except i stuck an extra year of age difference between rin and nitori in theory, so that rin is old enough to drink while nitori is still in high school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

It’s a somewhat chilly summer night to go out, but the town is quieter for it, and it puts Rin at ease somehow - the thought that there will be less people out and about, the fog from the earlier rain blending in with the haze coming from street vendors making it seem even more serene. Seijuro works at a new sports bar in town, and has promised to sneak both Ai and his little brother in, despite them being underage. Rin meets them all there, Sousuke ushering them to a smaller alcove towards the back surrounded by leather stools and a small table, somewhere more exclusive for their half-assed swim team reunion, of sorts.

Sousuke gets Rin a beer, and then Rin plops himself down on the stool next to Ai, who happens to be sitting on his hands, his back stiff and his knee bouncing. It’s the first time he’ll be drinking, Rin knows, because Ai isn’t all that much of a rule breaker when it comes down to it.

“What’re you drinking then?” Rin asks, nudging Ai in the side. Sousuke hands him a beer and sits to the other side of him, across from Ai, scoffing at the way Momotarou is already bragging about what a high alcohol tolerance he has.

“Pineapple sake,” he says quietly, his eyes already a little unfocused. Rin wonders how many he’s had. “Mikoshiba-senpai says it’s the house specialty.”

Rin leans over Ai a little to pour himself a small taste, being brash with the way he sips straight from Ai’s glass, and hums in appreciation. “It’s good,” he says, “A little sweet, though.”

Seijuro brushes him away with his hand like he’s made of dust, and then announces the games they’ll be playing, all while Rin takes an odd sort of comfort in the fact that he expected Ai to be drinking something sweet - couldn’t picture it any different, actually.

After a few rounds of tower sticks shots (in which Ai is hopelessly clumsy and downs almost an entire bottle of sake, and Momo fumbles his own pieces on purpose just to seem like he can keep up the pace) Sousuke suggests something a little different.

“It’s called  _‘never have I ever’_. We take turns saying something we’ve never done, and whoever has done it themselves has to take a shot.”

Momotarou is up first, and he bursts out with a half-slurred, “Never have I ever been to college!”

Rin snorts into his fist, while Seijuro socks his brother in the shoulder, almost embarrassed. “You don’t say  _obvious_  things, idiot,” Seijuro huffs, “Say something raunchy - the whole point of this is to catch people out.”

“Fine,” Momo says, and then he clears his throat, “Never have I ever… worn a dress!”

Rin sighs mock-exasperatedly and immediately picks up his beer to take a chug from. Sousuke gives him a knowing look and shakes his head, but Rin is distracted by it when Ai very timidly picks up his small etched glass to take a sip of his sake.

“ _Really_?” Rin asks him quietly, and the sight of Ai’s pink cheeks make him a little delirious. He nods, but doesn’t explain, though he’s biting down a smile. He’ll be loosening up soon, for sure, but now Rin can’t shake the picture of Ai’s pale thighs covered in a small skirt.

“Alright, never have I ever stolen something,” Seijuro says.

“Come on, and you were going on about being controversial?” Sousuke huffs, though both Momotarou and Ai take shots - Momo with twice as much vigor.

Sousuke waves off the apparently weak round, and then says, “Never have I ever had a one night stand.”

“Does it count as a one night stand if it’s _two_  nights and then you never see them again?” Seijuro asks.

Sousuke shrugs, with extravagantly careless grace - which tells Rin he’s a little sloshed - and says, “Sure, why the hell not?”

Momo lifts his glass to take a drink, and Seijuro smacks it down away from his face, before chugging from his own massive pint.

Rin is caught laughing at them before Sousuke nudges him telling him it’s his turn.

“Um, okay," he begins, "Never have I ever cheated on anything.”

“Does that include people?” Seijuro asks.

Rin nods, and Seijuro drinks. Ai takes another timid gulp, this time a bigger one, and Rin has so many questions already. Sousuke looks like he wants to take a sip of his own, but decides against it at the last minute.

“Never have I ever,” Ai begins, and then gnaws nervously on his lip. He’s smiling a lot more now, far more gone than the rest of them - except for Momotarou. “-had sex before,” he mumbles in a rush, his voice muffled by his palms, hands covering his mouth.

Seijuro immediately takes a shot, with Sousuke not long after nearly choking on his drink when Seijuro has to knock the drink away from Momo’s lying hand again. Rin doesn’t budge, and Ai gives him a look like he’s a new galaxy he just discovered - something bright and terrifying and beautiful, all at once. Rin smiles nervously at him, and wonders if Ai leaning a little more on the arm closest to Rin is intentional or not.

By the time they’ve played every game available to them, and learned far too much about each other (Momotarou apparently knows the password to his brother’s laptop, which was an awkward five minute exchange), Seijuro comes around with more drinks, and plops a small plate of what looks to be fresh pineapple chunks skewered with toothpicks in front of Ai.

“What’s this?” Ai asks - or slurs heavily, rather. He’s pretty far gone, Rin has to keep propping him upright since the stools they’re sitting on have no backs to steady them. Momotarou is just this side of completely wasted, and Seijuro looks burnt out by having to look after him already.

“Pineapple,” Seijuro replies, like it’s obvious, and Ai  pops one of them into his mouth.

Only his face immediately scrunches up like he’s tasting something sour. He coughs after he swallows, and then Rin notices he's instinctively moved to rubbing Ai's back without even meaning to. Ai then looks up at Seijuro with watery eyes and asks, “What  _was_  that?”

“I told you, pineapple.”

Sousuke takes a piece and pops it in his mouth, and then makes the kind of face people make when you eat something extremely minty and strong. “It’s soaked in sake,” he declares, and Ai shouts _“See!”_  even though nobody doubted him.

“How do you think we get the sake to taste like pineapple?” Seijuro asks, and Ai takes a moment of seemingly intense consideration before popping another into his mouth.

By the time the bar is about to close, Ai’s cheeks are sufficiently pink, and Rin is tipsy enough to take pleasure in leaning down close to his ear to whisper _“are you alright?”_  only for the pleasing sight of that pink flush spreading across the bridge of Ai’s nose. Rin ends up shocking himself a little when he realizes he’s becoming more and more entranced by the dazed look in Ai’s eyes. It makes him feel infinitely more drunk than he is for Ai to look at him that way - so much untamed heat in his icy blue gaze that it almost makes them look red.

Momotarou ends up breaking two glasses in a row, so Seijuro calls it quits for them all, hoisting his little brother over his shoulder to carry him out to wailing cries of,  _“Nii-chan! Put me down, I can walk!”_

Ai looks adorably unsteady, even more so when he practically falls into Sousuke as he stands, Sousuke righting him carefully and sending Rin a loaded look.  _“You need to take care of him because I’m out,”_  the look seems to say, all while Ai just gazes up at everyone surrounding him like they’re the best thing he’s seen all year.

“I’m walking you home,” Rin says, tugging on Ai’s elbow. Seijuro could have taken him, but he doubts he’d be dropping his brother off at the dorm, probably at home for convenience sake. Ai grins all wide and lazy, the white of his teeth stark in the dimly lit bar, and Rin gets the strangest mental image of Ai biting him with those teeth, all blunt and kind of small, completely straight from the braces he had as a kid, and what kind of marks they’d make on his skin. He’s half glad nobody said  _‘Never have I ever fantasized about someone at this table,’_  because he has a feeling that would’ve been just a little too revealing.

By the time they’re heading down the road, Ai’s shoes scuffing against the damp stone of the empty streets with his newly acquired sloppy-swagger, Rin feels enough of the chill to tighten his shoulders as he stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets.

“You’re a really nice person, ya’know?” Ai blurts, loud enough to wake the fucking dead, and Rin flinches at the volume and then shushes him with a laugh.

“What makes you say that?” he asks, quieter, almost a whisper. Ai has a habit of mimicking Rin sometimes, so maybe this will calm his tone down.

Ai shrugs, doing exactly that as he says, softly, “I don’t know. Walking me home? Like. It’s kind of surprising.”

“As if I’d let you walk home drunk, Ai,” Rin scoffs.

“I’m not drunk!” Ai exclaims, and Rin cackles a little, goofier than he would usually allow himself to sound, if he were completely sober. “Are  _you_  drunk?” he asks.

“Mm,” Rin hums, taking a deep breath and staring up at the blurry night sky, “A little.”

“I’m really happy you like me now, Senpai,” Ai says, looking down at his feet, after a short moment of pleasant silence.

“ _Now_?” Rin questions.

Ai shrugs again, hugging his elbows across his chest, though Rin doesn’t think it’s from being cold. “I used to think you hated me, I guess? I don’t know.”

“Hey, I never hated you.”

Ai grins up at the sky, his head so far back it looks like he’s about to open his mouth to catch rain drops, and Rin keeps a wary eye on him in case he tips backwards. It’s more than a little upsetting to hear Ai say he thought Rin hated him, but Ai only grins and mumbles, “Doesn’t matter now.”

Rin thinks it does, and he wants to protest it but he doesn’t want to ruin this - the way Ai’s shoulders keep bumping into his, the way he seems to unconsciously gravitate towards Rin, like a planet orbiting the sun, even more emphasized when his inhibitions are lowered, apparently. The thing about the sun is it can burn you, but Rin frowns a little to himself and decides it never means to. And it certainly doesn’t  _hate_  people.

“I mean,” Ai adds, the soles of his sneakers slipping a little against the wet stones, “I think you might even like me as much as I like you now.”

Rin smiles slowly. “How much is that?” he asks.

“ _This_  much!” Ai shouts, opening his arms as wide as they’ll go, and nearly tumbling over in the process.

Rin is quick to catch him, and he huffs out a, “God, you’re so drunk,” when Ai slumps into his hold. “I should’ve told you to stop.”

“Hmm, no,” Ai hums, and then moans a little when Rin’s arms tighten around him, like he squeezed it right out of him, “Don’t stop.”

It’s like a hair trigger, that hazy heat from his eyes dripping down his throat to his voice. Rin drops his eyes down to Ai’s mouth, and then back up to his eager, pleading eyes, and it feels wrong to have a first kiss like this- but also so intensely right. If Rin is the sun then he’ll have to be careful, but Ai steals things and wears dresses, and Rin wants to know absolutely  _everything_  about him.

When Rin finally exhales his restraint and dips down to kiss him, Ai is quick to grab at the collar of his jacket. He tugs so hard, his small fists gripping the fabric like he’s afraid of Rin falling away, and they end up stumbling backwards all over each other. Rin puts out a cautious palm to cushion the inevitable crash against the brick wall of the alley behind them, and Ai is sucking so intently on the fat of his lower lip that Rin thinks he really might fall away, melting through the cracks the way a warm palm can never hold onto ice.

It’s a mess, really, but Rin wouldn’t want it to be any different - the wet slide of their mouths doesn’t need to be more orchestrated than this, and the hasty way Ai licks into his mouth is just so  _him_  that it makes Rin smile against his mouth. He even has a mind to pull back and press wet, trailing kisses all across Ai’s cheeks, all while mumbling something embarrassing, like,  _“This is probably the kind of thing parents warn you about doing”_  - but Ai doesn’t cringe or anything, just pulls him in again, his mouth so open and wet, seeking Rin’s tongue like he needs it.

Rin almost even forgets about what he said, until Ai pulls back and mutters, “No, my parents don’t care, just. Keep doing this, please.”

There’s about half a second where Rin has the coherency to worry about what that statement might mean, until he’s realizing that Ai is essentially straddling his thigh, Rin pushing so hard against him into the kiss that he’s nearly held up by it, pressed into the wall.

Ai even starts gyrating in these delicate little pushes, his hips trembling with every drag against Rin’s thigh, and Rin can feel the straining heat of his erection even through two layers of clothes. His shorts (which are already criminally short, and Rin may or may not have a very prominent thing for Ai’s thighs) are riding so far up it looks almost painful, and Rin is starting to get worried about getting too hard to think straight, nevermind being able to walk without looking intoxicated. He’s even about to pull away and try to recompose himself, but then Ai shouts into his mouth, his small, shivering body finally tensing and it takes Rin a moment to process - that Ai can come from being kissed like this, so easily, even while drunk.

His face immediately sets itself aflame, and he looks like he’s about to shrink back into his clearly sobered self, but Rin catches him quickly by either side of his face, kissing his cheeks and gently letting him down from where he was previously pressed into the wall. Ai squirms in his hold, giggling when Rin starts peppering messy kisses all over his chin and his jaw, mumbling out muffled  _“oops”_ ’s when he misses and kisses Ai on the mouth instead.

“I like you a lot,” he murmurs, and when Ai gazes up at him like he’s been struck by some kind of poisoned, heart-shaped arrow, Rin can’t seem to stop the rest, speaking in between kisses. “I never hated you, ever. I’m just. I’m bad at being around people I admire.”

“You admire me?” Ai asks, pulling back a little, and he’s definitely more sober now - maybe even more sober than Rin.

“Of course I do.”

  
By the time they manage to reach the dorms, it’s close to freezing out - even more so since Rin had given Ai his jacket to wear, mainly because it’s long enough on him to cover the mess he made of his shorts. Rin kisses him again, tipping his face up by his chin and savoring the soft warmth of his mouth- and he feels a little guilty leaving him like this. Ai practically skips when Rin whispers a soft “goodnight” right against his lips, and Rin jerks towards him, half expecting him to trip and fall along the way.

The guilt is shoved to the side by the sheer fact that Rin has  _never_  seen Ai happier than he’s been tonight, and he figures it’s not so bad if he wants it just as much. If he’s already planning when to call him tomorrow and offer to help treat his first ever hangover - and maybe kiss his temples where his head will inevitably be aching.

And never has Rin ever felt so full of light - the sun doesn’t have shit on him, really.


End file.
